JillxSkye: To Catch A Thief
by SimpleChica
Summary: Jill has been the independent city girl for most of her life, until the death of her father calls her back to the small town of Forget-Me-Not Valley. What she thought would be a difficult, but manageable adjustment becomes more challenging when a mysterious thief by the name of Skye enters the scene. Jill's determined to capture him, but can she resist his charms?
1. Chapter 1: A New Land

Chapter 1: A New Land

Stepping out of the cab, I tightened my ponytail and grabbed my single suitcase. It was late in the evening on the first day of spring. The sun was setting, and the land was bathed in an array of oranges and reds. The cab sped away, leaving me stranded in the small town of Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was born here, but I can hardly remember a thing.

My parents divorced when I was three, and my mother took full custody of me. My father was too busy with his ranch, but I would visit him every once in a while on holidays. But today wasn't a holiday. I wasn't here to visit my father.

"Jill!" a voice called, pulling me out of my trance.

My head snapped up and I quickly identified the voice as Takakura, my father's friend and partner.

"Hey, Uncle Tak," I forced out. My voice cracked at the end. I choked back tears.

"Hey, kid," Takakura smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "It's okay to cry."

I hugged him back. Then, I took a deep breath and stepped back. I forced a smile, which I knew looked absolutely pitiful, and shook my head. "I'm fine. Thanks." He shook his head, grabbed my bag and gestured to follow him. I did.

Trailing behind him by a few feet, I looked around. We passed a huge farm, and a boy smiled and waved at me. I stared back blankly; I had no idea who he was. He looked a little like Elvis Presley, but other than that I couldn't say anything about him. Takakura continued and I passed more people and places I couldn't recognize.

"I don't know anyone here," I muttered.

"Don't worry, Jill," Takakura assured me, "The people in the Valley are the friendliest in the world! All you have to do is introduce yourself, and they'll do the rest. You'll know everyone in no time." I was doubtful, but I didn't say anything.

When we arrived at the farm, Takakura showed me my new home. I smiled as memories came flooding back to me.

"I'll leave you to get settled. I'm right next door if you need any help." With that he left, and I was alone in an unknown world once more.

I moved my suitcase beside my bed, and then walked outside to view the land. Branches and stones were strewn across the land. The only signs of life were the army of weeds that had taken over the fields and a lone peach tree. Everything else was gone, destroyed.

I sighed and went back inside, plopping down on my bed. Salem hopped into my lap, purring. Zara trailed behind him, her tail wagging furiously. She jumped onto the bed as well and curled up beside me.

"Hey, Zara," I sighed, rubbing her head. She whined, looking up at me with sad eyes. "Yeah, I miss him, too. But I guess I'll have to do though, huh" Salem meowed and scratched his ear. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

I groaned, rubbing my eyes in frustration. "I just wonder how I'll do this!"

Picking Salem up, I stood and walked to the window. Zara followed at my heels. I looked out the window, surveying the land again. It was a desolate wasteland. I felt my heart sinking as I continued to stare out into the nothingness. I realized that I was in way over my head.

"What was I thinking?" I asked myself, on the verge of tears. My dad left me his ranch, but I'm only seventeen! Can I even legally own this land yet? I guess there must be fewer rules in the country. But I'm still a child, hardly capable of taking on such a huge responsibility. "I don't think I can do this," I admitted to myself.

The sun had set, and so had my ambition. Climbing into bed, I decided to call my mom in the morning. I'd tell her I couldn't handle it and that I wanted to come back to the city with her. I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to take me away from my nightmares.

"Wake up…wake up Jill!" a voice beckoned to me.

"Hnnn…?" I groaned, rolling over. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a blonde-haired, red-eyed girl on a broom. Naturally, I screamed.

"Quiet! Yeesh, you're gonna wake the whole valley!" she exclaimed, irritated.

"You're… you're the…"

"I'm the Witch Princess, yes I am real, and here to inform you that because you've refused to work, the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites have been sent away by the Harvest King. He hopes that this will motivate you to work harder. If you do, he will return them to this world."

"But…"

"It's weird not having someone to fight with… oh well! I did my part and it's not my problem now! Good luck! Toodle-oo!"

With that, she was gone. I couldn't believe it! First, the fact that all the stories my dad told me about the Harvest Goddess and the Sprites and the Witch Princess were true! And second, the Harvest Goddess and all those Sprites were gone, because of me.

How could I have given up so easily? My father never would have done that! He gave me his land because he trusted me. He believed in me. So I will try my hardest, for the Harvest Goddess, the Sprites, and most importantly, my dad. "I won't let you down," I promised.

**AN: Sorry! I promise not to make too many of these author's notes! I just wanted to start off by saying that this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited to see what people have to say about it! Be honest, but not too mean! :D I really think that my writing improves throughout the story, so read on! Also, check out Willowdove's story, Belonging. She convinced me to join this site, and her stuff is awesome! Okay, onward with the JillxSkye story!**


	2. Chapter 2: At First Sight

Chapter 2: At First Sight

I decided to spend the day meeting all the valley residents like Takakura had suggested. I started by the entrance of the valley, and worked my way west, following the sun.

At the dig site, Flora and Carter welcomed me to the valley. Flora seemed really nice, and Carter was rather zealous. They said I could stop by and dig with them whenever I wanted. I promised to return another day and do just that.

I headed south and ran into the Elvis boy on the farm again. He smiled, recognition spreading on his face. "Hey, Jill," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm Marlin, but I guess you don't remember me."

Smiling sheepishly, I replied, "No, sorry, but it's nice to re-meet you, I guess!"

He laughed and proceeded to introduce me to Vesta and Celia, who also worked on the farm. After some friendly small talk, I was on my way, assuring them that I'd be by often to ask many questions about farming.

Even farther south on that half of the valley, I met Nina, the sweetest old lady who was overjoyed to see "how big I've become!" I also met Galen, a rather sarcastic and slightly frightening old man. I made a mental note not to get on his bad side.

Across the river, I visited the Inner Inn. Ruby greeted me with cheerful babbling, and introduced me to her son, Rock. He assured me that I would be in love with the valley within days and in love with him even faster. A redheaded girl named Nami proceeded to whack him, and I couldn't help but laugh. He left angrily, but the two of us had a good laugh about it.

There was a variety of people inhabiting the area just north of the beach. Two crazy brothers, Kassey and Patrick, a mad scientist, Daryll, a brooding artist, Cody, and a strange yet interesting man by the name of Gustafa all lived there.

Back up on the main road, I went into the Blue Bar. I was met with a hyper girl with a smile as bright as the city lights. She practically bounced up to me, curls flying, chattering excitedly about how happy she was to meet me. The girl, Muffy, was quieted by a calm man named Griffin. He welcomed me to the valley and invited me to come to the bar whenever I pleased. My first drink was on the house.

As the day was nearing its end, I met Doctor Hardy, a man who actually never escaped my memory; go figure. Kate, a little girl with a big temper, lived next door with her father, Grant. And Hugh, a young boy with boundless energy lived on the end of the street with his parents, Chris and Wally. I also met Murray, a strange little man, but he seemed harmless enough.

At the very end of the valley, there was a mansion owned by Romana, a kind elderly woman. She invited me in and told me to relax. Her butler, Sebastian, took my bag and set in on a table, returning with tea a few minutes later. Romana's granddaughter, Lumina, also lived there. She was just as polite as her grandmother.

After all the walking and chatting I had done, I was exhausted. I thanked Romana and left her mansion. But when I got home, I realized that I had left my rucksack at her house. The clock read 9:30, and I sighed. I started the long trek back to the mansion.

When I finally reached the mansion, I slowed my brisk pace. Looking up, I noticed how the moon stood out in the cloudless night. Twinkling stars dominated the night sky.

"Wow," I sighed, "The stars never shined like this in the city"

"Hehe, magical, isn't it?" replied the silky sound of a voice I didn't recognize.

I nervously cried out, "Who's there?"

"Tsk, tsk. What's a beautiful girl like you doing, walking alone at night?"

I spun around, heart racing, eyes searching for the owner of the voice.

"You never know who else might be out, right beside you, watching," the voice whispered in my ear. I turned, holding back a scream, and came face to face with a man. He was easily six inches taller than me, with emerald eyes, fair skin, and silver hair that hung slightly past his chin, framing his perfect face.

"Wh-who are you?" my voice struggled to make out the words.

"Hehe, I'm a prince of the stars! Call me-"

"HEY!" Lumina cried, storming out of her home. "Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!"

"Thief?!" I gasped, stepping back.

The man sighed, frustration consuming his features. "Sorry, it seems I'm a bit pressed for time." He then tipped my chin up slightly so our eyes met. "I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars." I blushed.

He began to leave, but was cut off by a fuming Lumina. "Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away you beauty." This left Lumina rather flustered, and the man quickly escaped.

"What a smooth talker…" Lumina said dreamily.

"Hm. I'll say," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I went inside to retrieve my bag, then marched myself back home. As if Rock wasn't enough! I couldn't believe that I had almost fallen for something like that. My mother had always warned me to avoid men like that. But for some reason, I felt that he may be different…no! I can't let myself succumb to his charm.

I decided, as I slammed my front door, that I could not let myself fall under his spell like so many other girls must have. _Besides, I'm probably never going to see him again._ _No worries…_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: It's in the Stars

Chapter 3: It's in the Stars

A few weeks later, I began to get the hang of farming, and I'd even saved some sprites! I had some crop fields and one chicken coop. It wasn't much, but I was proud. Takakura agreed and said my father would be proud, too. It made me smile a little.

After one particularly exhausting afternoon, involving some dog barking followed by chicken chasing, I decided to spend the rest of the fading daylight in the peach tree. My father used to help me climb up it when I was younger, and we would spend hours talking and laughing up in the branches. We'd pick peaches, eat them, and just enjoy the simplicity of nature; the simplicity of life.

I grabbed onto the lowest branch and pulled myself up. I didn't need his help to climb anymore; life wasn't all that simple anymore, either. Crouching down on the branch, I carefully reached up for a higher one. I stood up slowly until my head hit something hard. I looked up, expecting to find a branch that I hadn't noticed, but instead I found myself inches from the amused face of the silver-haired thief.

"AHHHHHH-mmm…" my scream was quickly cut short by his hand.

"Shhh, calm down!" he begged.

Ignoring how my skin under his hand tingled, I pushed it away roughly, nearly falling out of the tree. And I would have too, but the thief caught me by my shoulders, saving me from the fall. After I steadied myself, I exclaimed, "Calm down? Calm down! I have every right to scream at you! You're hiding in my peach tree! You startled me and nearly made me fall out of this tree!"

He looked amused, and replied, "Actually, that was your fault, and I saved you-"

"Don't you argue with me!" I cut in, pointing a finger accusingly at him. "It was SO not my fault! And now you're scaring my chickens!" I yelled angrily, turning my finger to them. One chicken clucked indifferently.

"They seem fine to me-" he began.

"No!" I cried out, immediately cutting him off. Half of the reason I did it was because I knew he was right, and the other half was because I wouldn't be able to control myself when he spoke in that deep, fluid voice at such a close proximity. "They've had a rough day and now you're just… freaking them out even more with your creeper stalker behavior… omigosh!" I exclaimed, a disturbing realization smacking me in the face, "Were you stalking me?!"

"Hehe, you're pretty cute when you're this flustered," he said, flashing an easy smile.

"Ohhh, no, don't you try anything on me!" I ordered, knowing that my face was only growing redder. "I have half a mind to get Takakura and… and… oh, I don't know!" I ran out of steam.

"Hmm, strange, women are usually flattered when I tell them I've been watching them…" he muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, I think it's creepy!" I said, crossing my arms, "So… so get out of my tree! …please?"

He grinned and I tightened my grip on the branches so I wouldn't fall again. His smile only exaggerated every painfully perfect detail on his face, from the graceful curve of his mouth to his striking emerald eyes. "I simply wanted to know more about you. Would you at least let me know your name?"

Eyeing him, I debated whether or not to answer him. I decided that there was no harm in letting him know my name. "It's Jill," I replied curtly, sweeping my bangs out of my eyes.

"Jill," he said thoughtfully, "Such a simple name and yet, such a beautiful young woman." I rolled my eyes and he sighed. "And you, my fair maiden, may call me Phantom Skye."

"Okay… Skye," I said, testing his name out. "You… you should probably go. No, you should definitely go, before I change my mind and get Takakura."

"As you wish, Jill," he smiled, catching my eyes, "Until we meet again." With that, he dropped out of the tree in one swift movement and disappeared into the last rays of sunlight.

"Don't count on it, Phantom," I muttered. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard someone chuckling in the distance.

I watched the stars come out one by one until the entire sky was lit up. Sighing, I realized that it was time for bed, so I climbed down and walked back towards my home. When I got inside, I dropped my rucksack, changed into my pajamas, and snuggled into bed.

While I was leaning over to turn out the light on my nightstand, I found a note. It was written with remarkable penmanship, and read, "'While our fate is held in the beauty of the stars, the most beauty is found in your eyes.' Yours truly, Phantom Skye". I smiled; I couldn't help it. It was sweet, in a really cheesy way, but still really sweet. _Maybe he isn't all bad…_ I thought, tucking the note away into my drawer. _Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chance

Chapter 4: Second Chance

By the beginning of summer, I had two coops with six chickens and two ducks. I also had a barn with two cows and two sheep. My crop fields were more expansive and I was working harder and harder each day. _How am I doing, Dad?_ I asked in my mind as I wiped some sweat off my forehead. Of course there was no reply, but it was nice to pretend now and then.

I hadn't seen Skye since the whole peach tree incident, which was nearly two weeks ago, so I assumed that I had actually scared him off. My mind kept telling me that was a good thing, but I couldn't help but feel a little upset about not seeing the mysterious man. "At least he added a little excitement in my boring farm life," I mumbled while I was brushing a cow. She mooed, turning her big, and strangely accusatory, eyes at me. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I replied defensively. Then I realized I was talking to a cow. You're losing it, girl, said the cow, shaking her head.

I put the brush down slowly and backed away from my cow. "It's early… I'm overworked… That's it… Yeah…" I muttered to myself. I decided to grab a quick energy drink at the bar.

"Hey, Muffy! Griffin! It's Jill!" I announced as I swung the bar door open. "I know you guys aren't really open this early but I need something to wake me up! You got something-" I stopped short when I saw their distressed faces. "What's wrong?"

"Actually, we did get something, Jill," Muffy explained angrily, "Griffin, read the note!"

'"'I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink – Phantom Skye.' He certainly loves himself." I rolled my eyes. You're telling me…

"Yeah, but he's so confident with himself! I kind of admire that! Don't you think so, Jill?" Muffy chattered excitedly, a light blush in her round cheeks.

"Uhhh…" I replied intelligently.

Griffin fidgeted uncomfortably. "Anyways," he cut in, "He is a thief, so we gotta corner him."

"Yeah! And make him pay gold for that drink!" Muffy said, returning to her previous, angry state.

"That's not what I meant Muffy…" Griffin sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. I kind of felt bad for him.

"Tehe, just kidding!" she replied brightly. I had never known someone who's mood fluctuated so rapidly, but it was normal for Muffy. "So, Jill, I was wondering if you have some free time tonight… maybe you could come by and help us out?"

"Absolutely," I replied quickly, determined. "I'll help you catch that no-good thief."

"Yay! Thank you Jill!" Muffy squealed, catching me in a hug. I hugged her back after recovering from the shock of her surprise attack.

"Yeah, I appreciate it, Jill," Griffin said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just be here around midnight, okay?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, you can count on me!"

* * *

I spent the day anxiously caring for my animals and watering my crops. I ran inside to check my clock constantly. Instead of my day having too few hours to get all my work done, I found the day dragging on endlessly. Even though there was still plenty of light out, I checked just to see how much longer I had to wait.

I couldn't explain why I was so excited. I hadn't seen Skye in so long, and I think I missed him… _No, that's ridiculous! I'm just anxious about catching a no-good thief. It's the nerves, the adrenaline that I'm feeling._ The logical part of my brain was finally winning.

_But how can you be so sure he's no good? You hardly know him…_ another voice in my head nagged. I told it to shut up, but the thought just kept resurfacing. Attempting to ignore it, I wandered around my farm aimlessly, searching for something time-consuming to do. With everything done, I finally went inside. The clock read 7:34. _Awesome. Now what do I do?_ I sighed.

I made myself dinner and took as much time as I could in eating it. But by the end, it was still only 8:25. So, I cleaned my entire house, which was still pathetically tiny. I had put all my energy and gold into improving my farm, and my house was still the same as when I had arrived. When I finished cleaning the tiny area the clock mockingly proclaimed 8:40. I almost screamed.

Groaning, I ran my fingers through my hair, glaring at the clock. It ticked to 8:41, and I ran to my bathroom before I actually followed through with the screaming part.

"I'll just take a nice, calming bath…" I said to myself, completely aware of the fact that I did sound like a crazy person. I peeked out the small bathroom window, scanning my farm. I couldn't see much, but I stepped back and tightened the blinds on the bathroom window. Just in case he was out there.

Slipping into the warm water, I sighed and decided that I needed this. I felt my muscles relaxing and the dirt of a hard day's work falling away from my skin. My skin soaked in the warm water. I closed my eyes, laid against the back of the tub, and relaxed, letting my mind drift…

* * *

I woke with a gasp when Zara barked in my ear. The water was cold and my heart sunk in horror. I had fallen asleep.

Grabbing a towel, I dashed out of the bathroom, stumbling to my clock. 11:37, it read. "Shoot," I muttered angrily, sprinting to my dresser. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" I hastily dressed myself, drying my hair roughly with the towel. Not bothering with my complex two-tailed ponytail, I ran a brush through my hair and sped out the door, chocolate brown waves of hair flying behind me.

_I can't believe I fell asleep!_ I vowed never to relax again, but quickly changed my mind. I ran down the street towards the Blue Bar at full speed. Between gasps of air, I said to no one in particular, "I can't let that thief get away this time. I have to catch Skye."


	5. Chapter 5: Just One Drink

Chapter 5: Just One Drink

I burst into the bar, exhausted and out of breath. The door slammed into the wall, causing Muffy and Griffin to jump. "S-sorry, I'm la-," I coughed painfully, cutting off my apology.

"Don't worry, Jill. The Phantom isn't here yet. In fact, you're right on time, relax," Griffin reassured me. But I refused to relax. Relaxing almost made me sleep through this, and I had to be on full-alert if I was going to catch that no-good thief, Skye…

But I didn't say any of this. Instead, I just said, "…oh."

While I was busy wheezing, Muffy said, "Mmm-mmm… Why do I smell curry?"

Griffin answered, "Yes, that smells so good! Maybe Ruby is making something?"

"I want to go see!" Muffy exclaimed, bounding out the door.

"Wait, Muffy!" Griffin called, chasing after her, "You shouldn't go out there alone!"

While they both left in search of the curry, I stayed behind to catch my breath. Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes and concentrated on decreasing my heart rate. When my breath returned to normal, I continued to breathe in and out, calming my frayed nerves. _When would he get here?_ I wondered to myself.

The door opened. "You guys find out if Ruby was making that curry?" I asked. "I was getting worried that you wouldn't get back before-" I stopped midsentence when I opened my eyes. I was expecting to see Muffy and Griffin, but instead, two surprised emerald eyes stared back at me. "Skye," I whispered.

"Well, well. We meet again, my darling Jill. Do you believe fate has," Skye began, stepping closer to me, "drawn us together?" He placed his hands against the wall on either side of me, bringing him so close that I could see every shiny strand of his silver hair and smell the musky, night air that radiated from him. I felt dizzy.

Inches separated us, and my heart was beating faster again, without my permission. "Could it be fate?" I breathed before my brain could filter my heart's thoughts.

Skye smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. It was dazzling, and I pressed against the wall to steady myself. "It makes me happy to hear that from such a beautiful maiden." He stepped back from me, and I forced myself not to take a step forward. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could just hold still for a moment…"

"Huh…?"

Skye's face darkened, and he clenched his fist. "Chick-beam…fire!" he yelled, throwing his arm forward. A bright white light consumed my vision. I couldn't see anything but the brilliant light. But just like that, as soon as it had appeared, it vanished. Other than being surprised, I felt unharmed. I could see again, but when I tried to rub my eyes, my arms hung uselessly at my sides. Fear filled me.

"Hehe. Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a little while," Skye smirked. Satisfied that I could not stop him, he went behind the counter.

After a few moments of silence, I shouted, "Why are you a thief?" I half-hoped someone would hear me, but my other half was curious, and wished that he would tell me. Skye paused in his rummaging and didn't say anything.

I was worried that I had upset him, when he finally turned around and smiled. "Hehe. I don't know why," he said.

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?" I exclaimed loudly, still half-hoping that someone would hear me and come help. Skye sighed and returned to his work. I huffed angrily and decided to take a different route. "So, it's just for fun?" I asked calmly, attempting to stall him until Muffy and Griffin returned.

Skye turned around again, holding his findings. He began to stroll towards me, and replied, "Well, that might be it… and that might not be it." He smirked, amused by his cryptic answer. I, on the other hand, pouted.

"Now, now. No pouting, my beautiful," he cooed, lifting my chin with his finger. "You just want to know more about me, don't you…?" I didn't reply because, well, he was right. "But if I simply tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship… I know!" Skye leaned in closer. "If you can catch me," Skye whispered in my ear, his cheek just barely touching mine, "I'll tell you… anything… you… want… …Jill."

The way he said my name made me shiver. Whether it was from fear or something else entirely, I wasn't sure. Skye pulled back so that we were face to face again. His hand came closer to me, until it brushed my cheek. Continuing back, his fingers laced into my hair. "By the way," he said, "I love your hair down." Smiling, he brought a lock of my hair to his lips and kissed it gently.

His eyes remained locked on mine the entire time, gauging my reaction. I kept my face and eyes calm, but inside I was in emotional turmoil. Why did he make me feel this way? Why did this feel so good, so right, when I knew it was so wrong? I wanted to stay like this forever, close to the mysterious, alluring thief, Skye. But I gave none of these feelings away, and kept my mouth shut.

Evidently, Skye was annoyed by my lack of response. He pulled back, frowning slightly. He looked… disappointed almost.

"That's odd, I could have sworn that great smell was coming from here," Muffy distant voice rang.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the bar," replied Griffin. His voice sounded closer.

"Hehe, sorry, but it seems I'm a bit pressed for time again," Skye sighed, backing away from me. "See you around, Jill." With that, he disappeared out the door with a bottle of Okuhattan. Moments later, Muffy and Griffin came in. I didn't know what to tell them. I had failed them.

"Jill! Are you okay?" Muffy exclaimed upon realizing my frozen state.

"Yeah, I think so," I sighed, as my muscles began to return to normal. "Skye was here… he took something. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him. He… he… I couldn't move. He used some kind of spell.

"The Phantom was here?" Muffy rushed behind the counter and found the bottle of Okuhattan, an expensive drink, gone. "And he paralyzed you? Jill, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone like that!"

"That's the Phantom for you, his gears are always turning," Griffin said. "Thanks for your help anyways. We should all try to just get some sleep now."

I nodded and said goodbye to them. The walk home was long and lonely, and I spent every second scanning the land in search of Skye. Surely he wouldn't be around after a crime… but on the other hand, I couldn't let myself be caught off-guard again. He could be watching me right now, he was so elusive. I shivered with the thought of him watching my every movement, just waiting for the right moment to strike. _Stalker…_

When I reached my home, I found a perfect peach resting in front of my door. Rolling my eyes, I picked up the fruit. "Nice try, Skye!" I shouted into the night. "I'm not eating your magically poisoned, coma-inducing peach!" I proceeded to throw it with all my might. It soared through the air and made a distant thump. Smiling, I strolled into my house. "Goodnight!" I sang before closing my door loudly.

Exhausted, I threw myself onto my bed. The clock read 1:03. I groaned and closed my eyes, praying for sleep to come soon. Within minutes, I was out cold, no magical fruit necessary.


	6. Chapter 6: Mantra

Chapter 6: Mantra

For the next few days I kept a wary eye out for Skye, but I never saw him. _He must be laying low,_ I thought to myself. "Coward," I muttered. He knew that I could and would catch him one day or another. Skye's mistake was in thinking that my determination to stop him would fade over time. Rather, his lack of presence only drove me to wanting to end his antics even more.

That charming side of the thief was only an act. He was trying to get inside my head. I've seen it all before in the city, and I refused to fall captive to his smooth-talking. _Harden my heart,_ I thought. _That will be my mantra around him. I can't let myself succumb to his charisma. No matter how he made my heart flutter when… NO! Harden your heart, Jill. Do it!_ I sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_

I decided to distract myself from my internal war by working even harder than usual. I cared for my animals more, gave extra water to my plants, and did additional odd jobs around town. My farm was looking better than ever, and the townspeople noticed my excessive, borderline obsessive, work habits.

The summer was coming close to its end, but the temperatures were still hot enough to cause sweat to rest on my forehead within a few minutes of working. One day was particularly hot. The sun beat down and there were no clouds to shield the valley from the harsh rays. The heat, however, did not stop me from sticking to my now regular, brutal routine. I still ran around the valley without rest.

As the day continued, I found it harder and harder to keep to my regular pace. I frequently had to wipe sweat from my forehead. More than once I had to stop and sit for awhile to catch my breath. But I still pushed myself. My reason? The more I worked the more sprites I would find. More sprites mean less work for me. Less work equals more time to capture Skye. And I wanted to capture Skye. Really, really badly.

I was pondering this logic as I sped past Vesta's farm towards my home. I ran across the bridge and down the path. "Hey, Jill!" a voice called. I turned around quickly to see Marlin approaching me. My head swam and I felt off balance.

"Marlin-" was all I managed to say before my vision darkened and I felt myself falling.

"Jill!" his cry rang in my ears. Arms wrapped around me and my fall halted. "Jill! Say something!"

"Nyeh… why are you yelling?" I cringed, covering my ears.

Somewhere between a laugh and a cry escaped his lips. "Because you just sort of fainted, maybe?" he said, returning to his usual attitude. But I could hear the worry under the words.

I blinked and my vision returned. I looked up at Marlin's pained face and couldn't help but feel bad. _I made him this upset? Oops…_ "I… uh…" was my response.

"Jill, I'm really worried about you," he admitted, "I've seen you working harder than usual. Your body can't handle this much stress. You need to slow down and take care of yourself. I would know better than anyone else. Please listen to me, Jill?"

Marlin would know better than anyone else. He had been seriously ill as a child, and he has carried the affects of his sickness throughout his life. He had to know his limits, and I needed to learn mine. _Well, I guess I learned one today._

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Marlin," I whispered hoarsely. I coughed and stood up. His arms seemed to pause before letting me go.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "You sure?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing, "You look a little pale." I touched my face, as if that would allow me to see the unusual tone of skin I was sporting. "Jill, go home and get some rest," he practically order, running his fingers through his dark locks. "And remember, you can ask me for help anytime if you're struggling at your ranch. Okay?"

I nodded again. "Thanks, Marlin. I don't know what may have happened if you weren't there to look out for me." He smiled, a rare treasure.

"I'm happy to help you, Jill," he said, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine! Thanks, though. I'll see you around." I replied with a wave, heading up the path to my house.

"Bye, Jill!" Marlin called, "Be safe!"

Laughing to myself, I rolled my eyes. "I will!" He lingered, watching me walk home, but then continued in the direction of Vesta's farm.

I was at the door of my farm when I realized I didn't need Marlin's help on my farm every day. I could easily get help elsewhere…

Checking my clock, I saw I had half an hour before six o'clock. The Sprite Tree would close if I didn't hurry up. Sighing, I dropped my rucksack; it would only slow me down. Then, I ran out the door.

I made it as far as the path to the Goddess Pond, right by the large plot of land there. I could see the Sprite Tree in the distance, large and emitting a subtle, sparkling light. Suddenly, my vision suddenly started to blur again.

Groaning, I slowed my pace, pressing my hands to my pounding temples. I staggered, trying to stay upright. Darkness pushed in from all sides of my vision. My chest was tightening, I couldn't breathe.

I reached for something, anything to balance myself. My hands found nothing. I couldn't think straight. Everything hurt, and I felt like I was falling again. The darkness at the edges of my sight consumed me until I couldn't feel anything.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

Chapter 7: Falling

"…Jill… …Jill! …JILL!"

I heard someone calling my name, bringing me out of unconsciousness. It grew louder and louder as I slowly came back. Someone was holding me, fingers running over my face with careful, anxious strokes.

I tried to open my eyes to see who was there, but they refused to move. My body screamed in protest at movement as well. I had to settle for a pathetic moan.

"Jill! Jill, please be okay!" the distressed voice begged. I fought to open my eyes, just a crack, and won. My eyes revealed a very distraught Skye above me.

"Skye…?" I mumbled unintelligently.

"Jill! Oh, Jill, you scared me half to death. I'm taking you home, okay?"

I stared blankly at the thief, unable to comprehend the situation I was in. I mean, I knew that I had fainted and what not, but I couldn't understand why he was here trying to help me. _See, he is not all bad! He cares about you, give him a chance…_ sang that happy voice in my head. I almost fell into the lie until I remembered my mantra. _Harden my heart, harden my heart, harden my heart.  
_  
My mental debate continued, but before I could protest his offer, strong arms wrapped around me. Skye cradled me delicately, holding me so that my head rested on his chest. He was pressing me close enough that I could hear his heart's steady rhythm.

My hand reached up and rested on his chest, clutching his shirt softly. I heard his heart beating slightly faster at my touch… but maybe I was just imaging that.

"It's gonna be alright, Jill," Skye muttered quietly, almost to himself, "I promise." I closed my eyes and drifted. I could feel Skye's muscles working as he ran towards my house. He was clutching me tightly, yet gently at the same time. It was as though I was the most important thing in the world and he didn't want to lose me, but he was afraid to hurt me.

The humid night air brushed my cheeks as he ran. The security of Skye's arms relaxed me to the point where I nearly fell asleep. _This is so nice,_ I thought idly. _No, wait! This can't be nice. It isn't,_ I told myself angrily._ Get a grip, he's a thief. I'll be lucky if he actually takes me home and doesn't steal me! Don't think of him kindly… harden my heart._

My mental struggle extended to my body. Groaning, I shifted in his arms, causing him to slow his pace slightly. "Please don't be hurt, Jill," he whispered, clutching me tighter so I couldn't move as much. I cried out in frustration at myself; for being caught so helpless, for not taking better care of myself, and most of all, for liking how it felt when his arms tightened around me.

Skye slowed, and I managed to open an eye to catch a peek of my farm. He shifted me gently so that he could reach for the doorknob. The door made a dull thump as he twisted the handle back and forth.

"Locked…" I breathed, "To keep out thieves like… you…" Skye's face darkened and he laughed. I cringed at it, because it was a forced one, to hide the pain of my comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, you're smart to keep your door locked," he replied sadly. "Where's the key?"

"Oh, uh, I keep it clipped here," I explained, reaching towards the waist of my pants. My hands fumbled awkwardly; I couldn't unclip the chain in my exhausted state. Skye's hand appeared at my waist, reaching for the key. While unclipping the key, his fingers brushed the exposed skin at my waist. It sent tingles right to my toes, and I shuddered. If Skye noticed my reaction, he didn't say anything.

He unlocked the door and strode into my house quickly, leaving the door open. Using the little light provided from the moon and stars, Skye managed to find my bed. He laid me down gently. Brushing back loose strands of my hair from my face, he murmured, "Are you okay? What hurts? Do you need anything?"

I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't said 'beautiful' or 'maiden' or any of his normal pet names that he usually used. "I'm fine, I guess. My head hurts a little, but I mean, I fainted, right? Dehydration, exhaustion, whatever, I just need sleep." I tried to roll over, but Skye's hand held me in place.

"May I?" Skye asked, gesturing to my head. I nodded, and winced. Skye frowned at my distress before reaching out to gently probe my head. His fingers were cool and slender, feather-light against my skin. He pressed lightly every so often, testing for…

"OW!" I cried, reaching up to grab his hands. "That hurt!"

Appearing annoyed, he caught my hands before I could grip his. "That's because you fainted and hit your head. Lucky for you it's not a concussion. It's just a bruise, and a big one at that. Now stay here," he commanded.

I pouted, but stayed put. He walked to my kitchen and sifted through my refrigerator. Skye quickly made an ice bag and walked back to me. "Now keep this on your bruise. It should numb some of the pain, but the bruise is just going to have to heal on its own."

"I know that. I'm not stupid," I muttered indignantly.

"Well I have trouble believing that. I don't think you understand that you aren't invincible."

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" I sputtered.

"Jill, you fainted!" Skye exclaimed, exasperated, "You can't push yourself as hard as you have been. Your body can't handle it. You are not invincible! I thought maybe you would have gotten it when that stupid farm boy-"

"Wait a minute!" I cut in, "Are you talking about Marlin? Were you spying on me again?"

"I happened to be in the area when you had to be caught by that Elvis-wannabe, Marlin," Skye said. He spit out Marlin's name.

"Why does it matter that Marlin was helping me out? He's a good friend," I retorted.

"Hm, sure. That's not what I saw from the way he looked at you," Skye scowled.

"So? What's wrong with the way he-" I paused, thinking. Suddenly, it clicked. "Are you… are you jealous, Skye?" I asked tentatively.

"What?" Skye said, looking slightly taken aback. A faint blush rose in his cheeks, and I held back a giggle. "Don't be ridiculous, Jill," he said smoothly, his normal charm suddenly returning. "What do I have to be jealous of? He wouldn't stand a chance against me. Besides, you're too good for him anyways." He winked at me.

I couldn't stop the blush from coloring my cheeks. Skye smiled, satisfied. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Um, thanks for, well for everything tonight, Skye," I said softly.

"It was my pleasure, Jill. But please, do take better care of yourself. I'll be watching to make sure you do."

"I'll consider that friendly advice. Now get out of my house," I ordered. Skye nodded and headed towards my door. "And… leave the keys." Stopping, he turned around and tossed them on my table.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he smirked.

"Watch me. Now go, and lock the door from the inside." He did as I requested, and as the door clicked shut, I groaned internally.

I forgot to say the mantra.

He was just so different tonight. I was trying to avoid falling for his usual smooth-talking, but tonight he seemed genuine. _Is it different if I'm falling for this hidden personality?_ I wondered. _No, he is still a thief, whether or not he has a humane side, and I need to treat him like one. Harden my heart._ I fell asleep repeating that sentence again and again in my head.


	8. Chapter 8: Third Time's the Charm

Chapter 8: Third Time's the Charm

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on my door. "Jill? Jill!" a familiar, husky voice called. _Marlin._

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath, rolling out of my bed quickly. One glance in the mirror told me I shouldn't open the door. I looked rather haggard, my hair falling out of its ponytail. I still had my clothes from the night before on, which were covered in a fair amount of dirt. "Um, hello?" I called in the direction of the door.

"Jill! Are you okay? I came by earlier but you weren't out on your farm, I was worried something happened," Marlin's voice came through the door.

Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was almost 11 o'clock. "I-I'm fine! Just taking your advice and taking care of myself! Decided to sleep in, that's all!" I exclaimed, frantically brushing my hair. I winced when my brush got snagged in a large knot.

"I've been knocking on your door for nearly half an hour, are you sure you're okay? Can I come in?" Marlin asked.

"Oh, um…" I replied, searching for an excuse. "I'm not dressed!" I exclaimed without thinking. My face reddened instantly, because I really was in the middle of changing. Mentally kicking myself, I pulled on a clean blue shirt and grey workpants. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror again. Satisfied, I went to the door. "I'm sorry, Marlin. I didn't mean to…" I began, opening the door. Marlin stood outside, traces of red fading in his cheeks. This only made me blush harder.

Marlin's eyes hesitantly met mine. "It's fine, I shouldn't have intruded. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I- Jill what happened to your head?" Marlin said, his eyes wide with concern.

"What? Oh, um, I," I attempted to explain, touching the large bump carefully, "I, uh, I hit my head."

"Yeah, I can see that," Marlin frowned. "Jill, why didn't you go to Doctor Hardy? That looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine, really! I just needed some ice and I'm good to go!" I said, trying to sound convincing.

Marlin didn't buy it. "Jill…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, whatever. If you say you're fine then I'll believe you. But I'm going to stay here and help you out. Okay?"

I nodded, and said, "Thanks, Marlin."

* * *

Marlin helped me out for the next few days while I was healing. Summer turned to fall and he helped me prepare my farm for the new season of crops. It was nice having him there, but I couldn't help feeling like I was betraying Skye. Which was just ridiculous because it's not like we had a relationship or anything, right? _Right?_

Marlin's constant presence made it impossible for me to look for Skye. After a week, I was able to convince him that I could handle my farm by myself again, and I promised him that I would call him if I ever needed his help again.

Once Marlin had left, I decided I should get Skye something to thank him for helping me the other night. I went to the dig site to try and find him something. I figured that since he was a thief he'd like an expensive trinket like the ones I've dug up there. It would be a nice surprise for him. _But it's not a romantic gift!_ I told myself. _It's a normal, polite, and civil 'thank-you' gift. I'd do it for anyone else. So it's okay. It's not romantic. It's not! Not okay? No! Not romantic!_

I realized I was debating with myself again, but I couldn't figure out which side was winning. I was shaking my head to clear my thoughts as I walked up to the dig site, when I noticed Carter and Flora talking in hushed, anxious voices. _Oh no…_ "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, fearing the worst. _And by worst, I mean Skye. No, you don't. Yes I do! No! Yes! NO!_

"You came at a good time, Jill," Carter said, snapping me out of my confusion.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A note came from Phantom Skye," Flora explained. She handed it to me. It read, "At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. Phantom Skye."

"That two-bit, good-for-nothing snake-in-the-grass of a thief!" Carter said angrily. His face reddened and his hands shook with fury. I couldn't help but wonder about whether or not that sentence had made sense.

Flora put her hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a little. "We'll be set back for days if he takes our artifacts!"

"But I have a plan! If you can help us, we can catch that thief! What do you say?" Carter said, determination filling his features. Flora also looked at me expectantly.

I could never let down one of my best friends, but I had my own reasons for wanting to help them. This was the third time that he was threatening my friends. My mom had always said, fool me once, shame on you, but fool me twice, shame on me. I've let him get away twice, but this third time was going to be different. "Of course I'll help," I replied, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Jill. Thank you so much!" Flora squealed happily, giving me a quick hug. She then returned to her normal, quiet state. I smiled back.

"Glad to hear it! We'll be waiting in the tent. See you at midnight, Jill," Carter said, clapping me on the shoulder. I smiled and waved, leaving the site with a new surprise for Skye.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ocean

Chapter 9: The Ocean

Later that night, I returned to the dig site. I did not rest before coming, and I was determined to stay on high alert the entire time. I refused to have a repeat of the night at the bar. "Hey guys, I'm here!" I called before entering the tent.

"Hello, Jill, glad to see you here. He still hasn't come yet, so we'll have to wait a bit longer. But we must not let out guard down!" Carter said excitedly. I nodded in agreement.

We waited for awhile, but nothing happened. The clock in the tent showed that it was nearly 1 o'clock, far later than when Skye said he would come.

"Phantom Skye still hasn't shown up," Flora said, worry etched on her face. She twirled a finger around a lock of her strawberry blonde hair. I was sure I also appeared worried, but I knew it was because I was concerned about Skye. _Why would he be late? What if something had happened? _"Maybe he forgot about that note he sent," she suggested.

Realization bloomed on Carter's face. "That dirty thief! He could be stealing goods from the dig site this very moment! Let's move, Flora! Jill, we need you to stay here just in case." I nodded, but uneasiness quickly filled me. It seemed like it was a repeat of the night at the bar. Carter and Flora exited the tent, and I stood alert, watching the entrance with complete concentration. He would not catch me off my guard tonight.

It only took a few seconds before Skye appeared. He sauntered into the tent, confident that he had outsmarted the two archaeologists. "I thought they would never leave!" When he noticed me standing there, he smirked and said, "Hehe. Hello beautiful, I had a feeling we'd meet tonight." He stepped towards me and I stepped back, carefully watching his every move. I narrowed my eyes, and my gaze darted fearfully to his hands. "Don't be nervous. I won't use my magic here," he said quietly.

I looked at him with uncertainty. "Then what do you want, Skye? You won't be getting past me tonight, I promise you." I tried to sound strong, but my voice faltered at the end.

Smiling at my apprehension, he said, "I sent a note today, but I'm not here to steal anything. I came to see you, Jill." My nervousness increased at his words. _Is this a trick?_ Doubt must have been evident on my face, because he smiled sadly. "Jill," he said softly. I looked at him, confused as to why his voice changed when he said my name. Shaking his head, he continued, "I was hoping you'd spend some time with me."

My first thought was to shout for Carter and Flora. But the other part of my mind stopped me from doing that. This was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. This could be my chance to find out more about him, which could play to my advantage later on. "I'd love to," I heard myself say. And while the rational part of my mind was satisfied with my idea, the dreamy part was happy about simply spending time with Skye. It was funny how that worked out.

Skye smiled genuinely and said, "Hehe. Thank you. Why don't we go somewhere else? Those two could be back any minute." He extended his hand to me, and I stared at it dubiously. "Come on, I'm not that bad, am I?"

I smiled at him. "Well…" I began. He gave me a look of mock distress, and I giggled. I reached out my hand towards his. Smiling, he slipped his hand around mine. It was firm, but gentle and warm. He then guided me to the tent flap, lifting it for me. "What a gentleman," I teased.

"Only for you, beautiful," he crooned. I rolled my eyes and let him lead the way. He walked with me quietly through the valley, the sounds of the night creating a mysterious soundtrack. He didn't say anything to me, just held my hand, tugging gently every time he changed direction. A few times I felt his thumb gently brushing my hand, sending shivers down my spine. _Harden my heart, harden my heart, harden my heart._ I forced myself to chant this.

"Here," he said, releasing my hand slowly. I looked up at the beach. The moonlight caused the water to shimmer and shine like I'd never seen it before. I slipped my shoes off and rolled up the ends of my pants so I could feel the sand between my toes. A grin slowly extended on my face as I wiggled my toes deeper into the sand. Skye chuckled. "Hehe. The ocean is especially beautiful tonight, isn't it? Maybe because you're by my side, Jill."

I faced him, surprised by the look of adoration on his face as he looked at me. "T-thank you, Skye," I mumbled, blush rapidly spreading on my cheeks. Luckily, the night hid my red face. Unsure of what to do, I wandered towards the ocean. The cold water made me shiver, and I sighed with pleasure. Skye appeared beside me. He had also kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs. I smiled at him.

"Hello, Jill," he smiled.

"Hi," I squeaked out as a large, cold wave slapped my calves. Skye laughed at me and caught my hand, tugging me towards a blanket that was laid out on the beach. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "So how sure were you when you thought you would see me tonight?"

He shrugged and continued to pull me towards the blanket. I laughed and let him. He sat down, leaning back on his arms. He kept his legs propped up so his knees were pointing towards the sky. I sat similarly beside him. We stayed like this for awhile, staring out at the ocean in silence.

"You know," Skye said to me, drawing me back to reality. "I pride myself in making curry. And I work hard at it day after day," he explained, looking out at the ocean again. "I gather various ingredients and taste curry made by many different people. But I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for…" he continued, his face drawn with uncertainty. "I've got the right flavor and all, but still it seems to miss something important. What do you think it is?" he asked, suddenly turning his attention towards me again.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Someone had always told me that whatever you do, not matter what it is, you have to put your heart into it. Maybe you aren't cooking with love," I said softy.

Skye smiled at my answer. "Hehe. Love, huh...? You may be right. I've been so focused on flavor that I never thought about it. I hope you'll try my curry next time I make some," he said.

"Sure, I'd be happy to," I replied with a small smile.

Skye positively beamed when I said this. "Hehe. Thanks for spending time with me tonight." He then stood up and looked at me. "I'd like to walk you back, but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a no-good thief," he said, a sad smile crossing his face.

"Thanks, Skye. I… I had a nice time tonight," I admitted.

"I'm glad, Jill," he reached out for my hand one more time. Leaning down, he kissed it gently, watching for my reaction like he had when he kissed my hair before. This time I couldn't keep myself from smiling a little. "Good luck with your work, Jill," Skye said, dropping my hand. With that he left the beach. I slapped my forehead when he left and I began to think rationally again. _This mantra thing was so not working._ Sighing, I got up and started the long walk back to the dig site.

Upon entering the tent, Carter rushed up to me, asking, "Where were you? Did that thief come by? Were you chasing him down?"

My clever cover-up, "Uh…"

Flora looked at me curiously. She then saved me from my lapse in thought by saying, "Well, there's no trace of anything missing at the dig site. Case closed then. Thanks for your help, Jill."

"Yeah, sure… anytime," I replied slowly. Carter was still muttering to himself about the thief playing mind games with him when I left. I sighed, rubbing my temples. _So much for catching Skye. _Yawning, I wondered what time it was, but then decided I'd rather not know. I just wanted to get home and go to bed.

After the lengthy trek back to my house, I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted. Peeking at my nightstand, I realized that there was a note there. My heart jumped up in my chest, and I pushed it back down, annoyed. I picked up the note. It read "'A kiss upon your hair satisfied me then, and a kiss upon your hand satisfied me tonight. I patiently wait for the day where I may be gifted with a true kiss from you, my beautiful Jill,' Love, Phantom Skye."

My heart was fluttering in my chest, and I was blushing furiously. He wasn't even here, yet these written words were enough to double my heart rate. I opened my nightstand drawer and shoved the note in it, slamming it shut. I had to do something about this. Next time I saw him, I would not forget to repeat my mantra. _Harden my heart…_


	10. Chapter 10: Break

Chapter 10: Break

As fall continued, the leaves on the tress started changing colors. It was that time where all the trees were various shades of red, orange, and yellow, and they had yet to lose their leaves. It was always so beautiful. I loved this time of year.

Late one afternoon, I had finished my work early, thanks to the help of some sprites. Together, we went back to the Sprite Tree. I sat down by the edge of the Goddess Pond and the little sprites followed.

"The sunset makes all the colors on the leaves seem a bit brighter, don't you think?" I asked. The sprites all bobbed their heads in agreement, chattering about which colors were their favorites. It made me smile.

"Jill?" one sprite asked, tiny hands tugging at the end of my shirt.

"Hm?" I answered dreamily, my mind lost in the autumn splendor.

"When will the Harvest Goddess return?" the sprite asked. All the other sprites nodded, wanting to know the answer. "We miss her."

Their eyes looked up at me expectantly. I couldn't bear to disappoint them. "I… I don't know, guys," I replied honestly. "But I'm not giving up just yet! And neither should you!"

"Yeah, you're right, Jill!" the sprites cheered.

"I'm trying my hardest, really I am. I've been working every single day; even festivals! But it's not enough, and I just don't understand it!" I cried out. The sprites looked at me sympathetically. "But I'm going to keep trying anyways!" I said, determined.

"Keep trying what, exactly?" came a deeper voice, obviously not a sprite. Squealing, the sprites glittered and disappeared.

I stood up quickly, turning around to face the intruder. "Skye," I said quietly.

"Good evening, my fair Jill," he smiled, "What brings you here tonight?"

"Just admiring the beauty of the Goddess Pond, that's all," I said quickly. In an attempt to avoid giving away the Harvest Sprites, I asked, "Why are you here?"

"I come here every night, same as you, to admire the pond's beauty," Skye replied casually. He stepped closer to me. "It seems I got lucky tonight. I may admire your beauty as well."

_Harden my heart…_

I stepped away from him, wandering in the direction of the Sprite Tree.

"So who were you talking to earlier?" Skye questioned, suddenly beside me. _How does he do that?_

"No one!" I answered, a little too quickly. He eyed me suspiciously. "I was just talking out loud."

He sighed, looking at me with something that looked like concern. "You really do work too hard, Jill. A girl as beautiful as you should have a man taking care of her," Skye said, reaching up to stroke my cheek. My face burned at his touch.

_Harden my heart…_

I pulled away from him. A slight frown appeared on his face as he slowly dropped his arm. "I can handle myself. I have for most of my life," I said pointedly.

"I see," Skye muttered. I walked back to the pond and sat down by the edge. Skye followed and sat down beside me, a little closer than I felt comfortable with.

_Harden my heart…_

"Do you believe that the Harvest Goddess actually lives here?" I blurted out. Blushing, I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, that was stupid." I quickly averted my gaze back to the pond.

Skye chuckled. "No, I thought it was cute. And I've never really thought about it. It's possible I guess. But I have to believe in magic, now don't I?" He winked. I laughed before I could stop myself. Skye smiled at my response. "But you know, Jill, if the Harvest Goddess did exist, she would never show up around you."

"What? Why?!" I asked, worried. He smiled again.

"Because you are far more beautiful than any goddess, Jill, and she knows it," Skye said softly.

_Harden my heart…_

"I-I should go," I said, jumping up.

"Jill, wait!" Skye said, standing up in front of me. I stood with my back to the Goddess Pond, Skye blocking my way out. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to act around you. You're so different, but… but I think I like it."

_Harden my heart…_

"Jill, I," Skye began, stepping closer to me. I instinctively stepped back, but it was a mistake. There was no ground beneath my foot, and I fell backwards into the pond. "Jill!" Skye shouted, trying to catch me, but I was just out of his reach. My back slammed into the water, forcing the air out of my lungs. While the fall air had been comfortably cool, the pond water was freezing. I gasped in panic, getting more water than air, and fell deeper into the water. My chest throbbed, my throat burned, and I struggled to resurface.

A dull splash registered in my ears, but I was a little distracted by the drowning thing. I was about to give up when I felt something wrap around me, pulling me up. I felt my body leaving the frigid water and returning to the fall air. Grass brushed my wet skin and a frantic voice called my name.

I finally started coughing, forcing out the misplaced water. I rolled onto my side and curled up in pain. Skye's hands were stroking my back, and he was speaking to me softly, calming me down. I coughed a few more times before I could breathe somewhat normally again. I struggled to sit up, and Skye's arms were there instantly, helping me.

"Why are you always falling around me?" Skye murmured, propping me up on his shoulder. I looked up at him and my words caught in my throat. Water dripped off the ends of his silver hair. He had shed his leopard-print jacket. The black shirt underneath revealed his toned arms and clung to his chest, accenting his lean muscles.

"Uh…" was my intelligent response.  
_  
Harden my heart…_

"Are you okay, Jill?" Skye asked, eyes searching my face for any signs of pain.

"Fine," I replied weakly. I tried to stand up, and Skye immediately helped me to my feet. He kept his hands around my forearms, looking at me carefully. I shivered, half from the cold water sinking into my skin, half from his gaze.

"Here, Jill," Skye said, reaching down for his jacket, "Wear this."

"But," I began.

"Wear it. A gentleman would never let his lady freeze," he insisted. I pulled it on and Skye smiled. "It looks good on you." He reached out and held my cheek with his hand.

"Harden my heart…"

Skye looked at me quizzically. "What did you say?"

I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud. "Oh, uh, it… it was my mantra," I explained awkwardly.

"Harden my heart?" Skye repeated, confused, "What for?"

I hesitated. Sighing, I said, "For you. So I don't… I don't know. I just repeat it in my head when I'm around you."

Skye smiled knowingly. "I see." He slid his hand along my face until he reached my chin. Tilting it upward, he held my gaze with shining eyes. "Well then, my lovely Jill, it seems like I only have one option. I guess I'll just have to break your heart of stone." His eyes were shining with pure amusement.

My heart pounded in my chest. I could feel the blush burning my cheeks, my eyes wide with an emotion I couldn't name. Skye's hand was still clutching my chin, keeping me closer to him than I could handle. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, and I saw his other hand reaching up towards me.

I turned away from him, pushing his hand back. His eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned, clearly disappointed by my response. "I'd like to see you try," I said, narrowing my eyes. Skye's face lightened a little at my response. He chuckled, swiping his silver hair out of his eyes. Just that motion made my knees weak, but I held my ground, keeping my face straight.

"So it's a race then?" Skye asked, smiling seductively at me. I looked at him, confused. "A race," he continued, "To see whether you will catch me, or I will steal your heart first."

I nodded, a smile spreading on my face. I brushed past Skye, filled with renewed determination. I would catch him. I heard Skye's soft footsteps trailing close behind me as I walked home, but I never turned around.

"Keep the jacket," Skye said, whispering in my ear as I stopped at my house. His warm breath made my skin tingle. "I'll come get it when I need it." I opened my door and slipped inside, quickly closing it behind me. Pulling out my ponytail with a sigh, I took off Skye's jacket. I collapsed onto my bed, completely worn out; I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Later that night I woke up, and the scent of Skye filled my nose. My eyes fluttered, and I mumbled sleepily. "Go back to sleep, Jill," a voice cooed. Skye's hand stroked my face gently, and I relaxed at his touch. "Thanks for my jacket. Goodnight, beautiful."

His hand disappeared, and I sat up in shock, scanning my house for the elusive thief. My door clicked shut and I scowled. _How had he gotten in?_ I got up and relocked my door, sighing as I realized that it would do little against him. I flopped back onto my bed. _This is going to be harder than I thought…_


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Harvest

Chapter 11: The Last Harvest

Fall was quickly coming to an end. I struggled with harvesting the last crops from my enormous fields, but the sprites were helping me a lot these day. I had found around fifty of them by now, I realized. _Can't wait for winter,_I thought. Less work for me, meaning more time to figure out how to catch Skye.

_I think I'm becoming slightly obsessed with Skye. But not in an "in-love" way! Of course not! In a completely… normal obsessive way. Dang it, Jill, there is no such thing as a normal obsession…_I sighed.

Why was I so obsessed with catching him anyways? I suddenly remembered what Skye had told me that night at the bar.

'"But if I simply tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship… I know!" Skye leaned in closer. "If you can catch me," Skye whispered in my ear, his cheek just barely touching mine, "I'll tell you… anything… you… want… …Jill."'

I blushed at the memory. _I'm not trying to catch him so I can find out more about him… am I? No! Of course not! I'm trying to catch him because he is stealing from my friends. And I want to stop him. And find out more about him… NO!_

My mental debate would have only gotten worse had Marlin not shown up suddenly. "Jill!" he said, face flushed from running here.

"Marlin? What is it? Why were you running?" I asked.

Marlin reached out and caught my hands in his. I gasped slightly, surprised at how strong his grip was around my fingers. Hours of farm work does that, I suppose. "Jill, Vesta sent me to ask you for help. Will you come with me?"

His face was a mixture of anger, determination, and a little concern. I nodded, wondering what could be going on that they would need my help with so desperately. My mind immediately jumped to Skye, but I pushed him out quickly. _Stop obsessing, Jill! They probably just need help with their last big harvest of the season. Yeah, that's logical._

When Marlin and I got to the farm, Vesta and Celia were standing outside the storeroom talking in rapid, hushed voices. They turned to us when they saw us coming over the bridge.

"Oh, Jill, it's just awful!" Celia exclaimed, her face displaying a look of complete distress.

I looked at her with confusion. "What's the problem?"

"A note from Phantom Skye just arrived last night," Celia said sadly, holding up the note. My stomach wrenched painfully when I heard her say 'Phantom Skye.' So my suspicions had been correct after all. _Well, there goes logic._I frowned, wishing I had been wrong.

Marlin took the note from Celia's extended hand. "'At 12 midnight, I shall help myself to your crops. Yours Truly, Phantom Skye.' And that's all it says," he read angrily, crumpling the paper in his hand. The corner of his mouth twitched in irritation.

"He wants to ravage our crops!" Vesta shouted, "This is unbelievable! Give me a break! We need this harvest! It is our last one before the winter season! If he steals them, we might not be able to get by!" She took the crumpled note from Marlin and ripped it to pieces in her rage.

Celia was the only one who was not enraged. Rather, she seemed intimidated and saddened by the threat from Skye. "We can't do much with just the three of us. Would you help us nab that crook, Jill?" she asked, her big brown eyes begging me to say yes.

"Yes I will!" I nod. All three lost their anger and distress, and smiles quickly replaced their grimaces.

Celia smiled, "Thanks, Jill."

"Yeah, we really appreciate it. I know you've got the ranch and all, so I'm much obliged," Marlin continued.

"We're gonna need you here sometime between 10 and 12 tonight. Oh, and we'll be waitin' in the house. Got that, Jill?" Vesta asks.

I nod. "Don't worry, you can count on me!" The group positively beamed at my resolve to stop Skye.

I waved, promising to return later in the day. I still had some things to do on my farm, so I had to leave them. Once I was over the bridge, I heard Marlin call my name. Turning around, I saw him jogging up to me.

"H-hey, Jill. I just wanted to say thanks again for helping out," Marlin said quickly.

I smiled, "It's no problem, really! I'm glad to help out."

Marlin nodded at me. "Still, thanks. Uh, so how are you? Have you been able to handle the work on your ranch? You're taking care of yourself right?"

I smiled at his concern for me. It was really sweet. "I am, Marlin. I promise."

"Because I really wouldn't mind helping you out if you need me. I mean, your ranch is just so big and there must be so much work to do if you're by yourself. I see you working hard all the time and I just think that you should have someone there helping you… taking care of you," Marlin continued.

I felt myself blushing. What Marlin said reminded me of what Skye had said that night at the pond. _'A girl as beautiful as you should have a man taking care of her,'_ his voiced echoed in my head. _Had he meant that he wanted to take care of me? Could that have been what he was trying to tell me…?_But I was too busy chanting my stupid mantra to realize it.

"Jill?" Marlin's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hm? Oh! No, I'm fine, really! But thanks for the offer, Marlin! Besides, Vesta would probably kill me if I took away her best worker."

Marlin smiled at my compliment. "That fact aside, just give me the word and I'll be here for you. I can handle Vesta's rage. I had to, growing up with her as a big sister. Okay?"

I nodded. Marlin opened his mouth slightly, and his hand reached slightly towards me. But then he seemed to change his mind before he said whatever he had been planning to. He laughed to himself and muttered a quick goodbye before retreating back to Vesta's farm. I wondered what he would have said.

Shrugging, I returned to my farm. I had to finish my work before Skye came to Vesta's farm. My focus and determination kept me going through the tough day. Every time I got tired, I just thought to myself: _You're going to catch him tonight. Him. The Phantom Thief. Skye._ Running my fingers through my hair, I groaned internally. I really was obsessed with him. I was just afraid of becoming obsessed with him… in another way.

**AN: Hey guys, it's the author, Isabela! I know I said that I wouldn't do too many of these, but this is only the second author's note in eleven chapters, so it's not that bad! Anyways, I'd really like it if you readers would tell me what you think of my fanfiction (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)! And if you really like it (or me, that's cool, too) follow or favorite my fanfiction (or me, I wouldn't mind)! Seriously, I want feedback! Tell me what you like, or what I could fix, or whatever! I'm lonely... But seriously, give me an incentive to write more! Alright, I'm done begging for now. Bye chicas!**


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy

Chapter 12 – Jealousy

Around 10 o'clock, I headed off towards Vesta's farm. When I reached their house I knocked on the door, and Marlin opened it quickly. He smiled, saying, "Hey, Jill. Thanks for coming." Vesta and Celia stood together at the foot of the stairs.

"We'll get that lily-livered thief tonight!" Vesta exclaimed as I walked in, clenching her fists.

Closing the door, Marlin said, "You're awfully angry."

Vesta laughed bitterly, "You better believe I am! That crook's after my precious vegetables!" She frowned. "I won't let him steal away all my hard work." I nod, understanding her pain.

"Maybe we need a strategy since this farm is so huge," Celia suggested quietly.

"...Yeah, you're right," Marlin began, "We'll split up in twos, hide in different areas, and then ambush him!"

"That makes sense," Vesta agreed, "So, Jill and Marlin, I want you two to take the south field. Celia and I will hide in the north field."

Marlin nods, "Sounds good." I nod as well. Celia frowns slightly, but she agrees to the plan. We split up, promising to alert each other if we see Skye.

* * *

We sat in silence for awhile, hiding among the crops. The night grew colder, hinting at the winter season on the way. I shivered as a sudden wind passed through the field. Marlin glanced at me. "You okay, Jill?" I nodded, hugging myself tightly. He paused, contemplating something. Marlin seemed to have made his decision, because he slid over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Looking up at him, I noticed a red tint in his cheeks. _But it must be from the cold…_ "Better?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He smiled a little. "Um, Jill," Marlin said, clearing his throat. I looked up to find him staring down at me intensely. "You know, Jill, I just want you to know that I… well this morning when I said someone should be helping you… that I… well, I want to help you. You know that right?"

"Oh, um, sure Marlin," I replied, "I know, and I really appreciate that. I do have a lot of work some days."

Marlin nodded. His face softened as he continued, "Yeah, I get that. But I don't just want to help you every once in awhile. I want to take care of you, Jill. I-"

Marlin was cut off by Vesta's voice, "STOP, THIEF! You ain't gettin' your grimy paws on my veggies!" We both stood up quickly, looking to part of the farm Vesta and Celia had been covering. Marlin and I quietly ran up to the fence. He motioned to me to stay quiet and hide until the right moment came.

My heart pounded in my chest when I saw Skye there, looking as confident as ever, despite being yelled at by Vesta. "Hehe. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty," he said, smirking.

"You... you... you!" Vesta sputtered angrily. Skye only chuckled.

Celia stepped in front of Vesta. "H-hey! Hold it, you thief!" she said meekly, raising a shaky hand to point at him.

"Hehe. Being cornered by pretty ladies seems to be a curse of mine," Skye said, causing Celia to blush slightly. Marlin's face twisted in anger. "Guess I'll have to fix that." Skye narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist tightly. My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do. "Chick-beam…fire!" Skye's magic bathed the farm in white light.

When the light disappeared, I saw Vesta and Celia standing rigidly in the field. Vesta cried out angrily, "What's happening!? I can't move!"

Celia whimpered, "I can't… I can't move either!"

"Hehe. Don't worry. You'll be able to move soon," Skye said, walking away from the two frozen girls. "My work is done here. Time to jet."

Marlin jumped over the fence. "Where do you think you're going, you dirty little thief?" Marlin said, cutting off Skye's path. I ran up to stand beside Marlin.

Skye's face darkened when he saw me next to Marlin. His eyes flashed with something that looked like jealousy. "Hehe. So you were all waiting to ambush me tonight, huh?"

I stepped in front of Marlin. "Please, Skye! Stop stealing!" I begged, eyes pleading.

"Hehe. Are you worried about me, my dear Jill? Well, don't be. It's not my time to be caught. You should know that," he smirked, stepping up to me. He touched my cheek, smiling sadly. "It seems to me that you've caught another, anyways. Tell me I'm wrong, beautiful." I looked at him, knowing that he meant Marlin. I wondered what he saw… what he heard…

Marlin grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back possessively. He shouted, "Hey! Back off, pretty boy! Leave Jill alone! You just seduce your way through women, but I bet you couldn't even stand up for yourself against a real man."

"Feh. I don't want to be caught by a man! Where's the mystique in that?" Skye muttered, clearly annoyed by Marlin. His face darkened once more, and he clenched his fist. A scream barely escaped my lips before he yelled, "Chick-beam…fire!" That familiar white light consumed my vision again, and I felt my muscles becoming stiff.

Marlin stared at me, realizing I couldn't move. "Jill?!" Marlin exclaimed, "You're gonna pay for that you jerk!" He charged towards Skye and swung his fist.

"NO!" I cried. I was sure Marlin was going to hit him, but Skye slipped away from the blow easily.

"Please, is that the best you can do?" Skye scoffed, brushing nonexistent dirt off his shoulders, "I can't imagine why Jill would ever want to be near you. She deserves someone who can really defend her."

"W-what are you talking about, Skye?" Marlin said, spitting out his name, "Like you would know, or even care about Jill like I do!" My face burned when I realized where this conversation was quickly heading.

Skye smirked, "Oh, is that so?" Marlin glowered at him. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that." He laughed and Marlin glanced at me, confused. Skye laughed again, addressing me, "You really should set him straight, my lovely Jill."

"Stop talking to her like you own her!" Marlin shouted, charging at him again. Skye slipped out of Marlin's reach effortlessly.

Skye laughed and ran towards me. "Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered before running off into the night. Marlin stood, looking at me strangely. Vesta, Celia and I slowly regained motion in our muscles.

Celia sighed, "We didn't get the phantom thief."

"And it's all my fault," Marlin said sadly. I hung my head, ashamed of myself for letting Skye play his tricks again, especially because he used his magic on Vesta and Celia. Not to mention he toyed with Marlin's emotions.

"What's with the long faces? Nobody got hurt, so there's nothing to be so sad about. He didn't foul up our crops too badly, anyway," Vesta smiled, patting Marlin on the shoulder.

"...Vesta," Marlin said quietly. Celia's eyes brightened and a smile eased onto her face.

"Tomorrow's another day. Just gotta keep workin' til the very last day of the season! Besides, I don't think that thief's gonna come back any time soon," Vesta said cheerfully.

"That's right. Let's do our best," Celia agreed, "Thank you so much for your help, Jill."

"Come on back to the farm any time!" Vesta said, waving me off. She and Celia headed back for their home, but Marlin stayed put.

We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "…Jill?" he finally said, walking up to me. I forced myself to meet his gaze. "What the thief said," he began, "Was he… you…"

I felt awful. I couldn't hurt Marlin. "Marlin, I-I really do love you, but not in the way that you want me to, I'm sorry. I just… I can't."

"Is it because of him?" Marlin growled.

"What? N-no!" I replied, blushing, "It's complicated. I just… I don't think I'm ready for love. I can't explain it to you, I'm sorry."

Marlin watched me sadly. I opened my mouth to apologize again, but he caught me in a tight hug before I could. "It's okay, Jill. I don't completely understand it, but I don't want to cause you any pain." He released me, and I looked up at his strong face.

"Thank you Marlin. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I think Celia might like you a little bit. Just don't tell her I told you, it was a secret!" I winked. Marlin looked slightly taken aback, but he smiled a little.

"I promise," he said, and I smiled. "Just promise me that you'll stay away from Skye."

My heart stopped for a moment in my chest. "I-"

"MARLIN!" Vesta cried, "Get back inside, you're gonna catch a cold!" Sighing, Marlin started back towards his home. "Goodnight, Jill!" Vesta called, slamming the door. I stared at the house. _I never said promise._


	13. Chapter 13: Run

Chapter 13 - Run

It was early in the winter season. I was able to dedicate extra time to my animals now that I didn't have any crops to worry about. Not to mention that I hadn't seen Skye since the night at Vesta's farm. Every time I thought about it, my chest hurt. The look in his eyes when he saw me next to Marlin, the anger hidden in his smooth voice… it was too much.

I couldn't fully understand the way I felt, but I didn't try to. Every time I thought about it too much, I came to the conclusion that I might possibly, maybe, have some feelings… I shook my head and laughed at myself. "That's ridiculous! I've just been cooped up inside sheds and barns for too long. Right, Zara?" I asked my dog. She tilted her head at me, confusion etched on her little face.

Zara barked and ran off. I sighed. _No help from her… I need someone to talk to, someone that will at least answer back. That's it!_ I decided to go visit Flora and ask her. She was one of my best friends. Even though she was rather quiet, her romantic advice was unmatched; she was mature and intelligent and always knew just what to do. I just can't mention that it's Skye I'm confused about. I'd rather not think about how that would play out…

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, but the sun disappeared earlier in the winter, so I grabbed my rucksack and headed for the dig site. As I was running down the main path, I passed Rock. "Hey, Jill!" he shouted.

I slowed my pace for a moment to look back at the blonde, grinning boy and tried not to glare. His laid back attitude and lack of caring about anything but himself had caused me to grow tired of him rather quickly. He was against everything I stood for. Hard work, modesty, and simply a pinch of humanity were all things he avoided rather well. "What is it, Rock?"

"You need to relax; I get tired just looking at you!" I rolled my eyes, wondering what didn't make him tired. "Seriously, just sit down with me for a little. I'll make all your worries go away. Just talk to me, what's bothering you?"

"At the moment, you," I stated bluntly.

"C'mon babe, don't be like that," he said casually, strolling up to me.

"Rock, don't call me 'babe' again unless you want Nami to beat you up. And I don't think Lumina would be happy if she heard about you hitting on other girls," I threatened.

"Awww, she doesn't have to know, does she?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm serious, Rock! Knock it off!" I yelled, trying to push him away. He gripped my shoulders tighter, causing me to cry out in pain. His breath reached my nose, and I realized why he was acting so strangely. "Oh my gosh, Rock, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?" he slurred. I rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me with all my strength. He groaned and staggered, reaching out and grabbing my hair. I screamed as I fell to the ground with him. I heard some voices calling Rock's name. Suddenly, Nami, Gustafa, Kassey, Patrick, Muffy, and Griffin were all surrounding us.

Nami pushed Rock off of me while Muffy helped me to my feet. "Oh, Jill, are you okay? You're a mess!" Muffy squealed, attempting to brush the dirt off of my clothes.

"I'm sorry, Jill. We were just celebrating Kassey and Patrick's birthday and it seems things got a little out of hand. We lost track of this idiot," Nami explained, slapping Rock in the back of the head, "And he wandered off. I hope he didn't say anything too stupid."

Nami released Rock, who promptly staggered again. Gustafa and Griffin quickly supported him on either side. "Careful, son, let's get you home now," Griffin said.

"Yeah, man. I think you've had enough for one night," Gustafa agreed.

They began walking off to the Inner Inn. As he passed Muffy and me, he yelled angrily at me, "Why can't you be pretty like Muffy, or even Nami? You're off in your own little world, working and working. You're always covered in dirt and sweat; it's stupid! Cut loose, because your determination doesn't mean anything! It doesn't change that fact that your dad-" Rock was cut off when Nami punched him in the back of the head, hard. Rock slumped in between the two men; he was unconscious.

Nami shook her hand out, glaring at the drunken man. "He's such an idiot," she muttered. She turned back to look at me with sad eyes. "Jill," she began, but I had already ripped out of Muffy's arms and was sprinting down the road. "JILL!" she cried, but I ignored her. The others started calling my name, but their voices quickly disappeared.

I kept running until I couldn't hear anything but the blood pounding in my ears. I ran all the way to the edge of the Valley. I slowed my pace when Jackie, a sprite, appeared in front of me.

"Woah, Jill! This road is dangerous to travel during the winter, and it's going to be night soon! You should go home and get some rest, there's a lot of work for you to do tomorrow and-" Jackie chirped.

"There's a lot of work, Jackie! I know, I know. There's always a lot of work for a stupid farmer," I snapped, "And that's why I have to leave!" I stepped around him and started running again.

"Jill! Wait!" he cried, trying to chase after me. His little legs had no chance of keeping up with me, and his voice eventually disappeared as well.

The path was untraveled and unkempt. I stumbled more often than I would have if I was being careful, but I wasn't. Night fell within minutes of my running, and I could barely see the path. Branches seemed to materialize from thin air, hitting me before I even realized they were there. I finally stopped running when I slipped on a patch of ice. I fell off the path and into the brush of the forest.


	14. Chapter 14: Beautiful

Chapter 14 - Beautiful

I slipped off the path and into the brush of the forest. My forehead slammed into a tree trunk and I screamed in pain and frustration. The throbbing in my head made me curl up on the ground. I struggled to push myself upright and lean against the tree that I had hit. I couldn't see myself, but I knew I was filthy. I sighed, slamming my fist into the tree. "Stupid… tree…" I coughed.

There was a light chuckle in the distance. My heart rate doubled instantly; I knew that laugh. My body went rigid, and my eyes scanned my surroundings, struggling to see where Skye was lurking. I felt like I couldn't get enough air and like I was getting too much all at once. I finally managed to force myself to say, "Where are you? I know you're there, Phantom!" This caused my head to throb painfully, and I whimpered, clutching it.

Skye chuckled again. "Very impressive, Jill. It seems that you can find me easily. Catching me, however," he said, appearing in front of me, "Is going to be much more difficult." Skye stood on the path, the moonlight illuminating his features. His silver hair shined and his emerald eyes sparkled with amusement. "Now what kind of elaborate plot is this? Let me see. I come to help the helpless, fallen maiden, and Marlin jumps out and tackles me. Or maybe you've got a net somewhere that I need to step on? Am I close?"

He was still angry about the thing with Marlin; it was obvious. I didn't know what to say to him. I wasn't even expecting to see him out here. All I managed was a pathetic shake of my head. This caused another wave of pain to spread through my head. I cringed, clutching my head. I felt something sticky and wet on my forehead. Pulling my hand back, I realized it was blood.

Looking up at Skye, I noticed his eyes widen a little. "Jill…" he whispered. Before I could say anything he was at my side. "Jill, what happened to you?" he asked, worry clearly laced in his words.

"I, uh, fell again, I guess," I said, "And I hit my head."

"Yes, I see that!" Skye exclaimed, exasperated, "Oh, Jill. What should I do? What can I do?"

"I've got some stuff in my rucksack that might help," I suggested, pointing to my bag. Skye had it in his possession instantly. He searched through the contents almost frantically, struggling to maintain his usual smooth composure. "That would work," I told him when he pulled out some gauze. He reached up to press it to my head, but I stopped him and took the gauze myself. "I've got it, thanks. It's just a little cut." He nodded, averting his eyes to look up at the stars.

We sat in silence for awhile, until Skye said, "What are you doing out here, Jill?"

"Hm? Oh, well I was just running," I explained weakly.

Skye gave me a look that made it obvious that he didn't believe me. "Oh, really."

"I was!" I replied indignantly.

"Fine, fine," Skye muttered, "But why were you running?"

"Because Ro-" I began, stopping myself before I revealed too much, "Because I needed to get away for a little."

"So you decided to run, at night, in the winter?" Skye said skeptically. He sighed, "I'm sorry if it sounds like I don't believe you, Jill, but I don't. Can you tell me the truth?" He gazed into my eyes, urging me to tell him what happened. Maybe it was the fact that I felt bad about that night at Vesta's or that I just couldn't stand having him look at me like that, but I told him.

"Back in the Valley," I began hesitantly, "Rock just said some things that upset me, I guess. But, I mean, he was drunk so it's not like… I mean, he didn't mean… I don't know. He was trying to get me to, I don't know, just go with him somewhere I guess, but I wouldn't." Skye clenched his fists at this, but he didn't say anything.

I continued, "That made him really angry so he just ended up yelling at me. He said how I should be more pretty like Muffy or Nami and that I was just a dirty farm girl that never did anything but work and how it doesn't even mean anything." I could hear the weakness in my voice, but I forced myself to continue, "It made me wonder if he was right. I'm no beauty queen, I know that. I mean, I'm really just a farmer, nothing special."

"Don't you ever say that again, Jill!" Skye said loudly, causing me to jump. He knelt before me, placing his hands on the ground. He leaned in so close that his face was inches from mine. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met; no, the most beautiful. Your hard work and dedication to do what you love is what makes you beautiful, and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Understand?"

"…Skye," I mumbled, blushing. He wasn't touching me, but he was so close I could feel the heat of his body. His silver hair dangled from his face, tempting me to reach out and touch it, touch him. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"More beautiful than every star in the heavens," he breathed.

"Even when I'm covered in dirt and leaves?" I asked, a smile creeping on my face.

Skye laughed, shaking his head. "Especially when you're covered in dirt and leaves. Because then I can do this," he whispered, sliding closer to me. His hands moved toward me slowly, and I held my breath. Skye placed his hands on either side of my face, gently rubbing the dirt off of my cheeks. He continued, slipping his hands into my hair and carefully pulling out the leaves. He hesitated before pulling out my hair tie. My hair tumbled down in waves and he smiled at me.

The entire time Skye had been gazing at me with an intensity in his eyes that I had never seen before. I knew that I was blushing, and I knew that I couldn't stop either. My heart was at risk of breaking out of my chest and I couldn't think of anything but how amazing Skye's hands felt against my skin and in my hair. "Skye," I breathed.

"Yes, Jill?" he replied, his breath surrounding me and causing me to shiver.

"I," I began, not wanting to say this, "I need to get home." Skye pulled back, clearly upset at my words. "It's just… you helped me realize that being a farmer is what I want to be. Even if it's not beautiful to others, it is to me. Thank you, Skye."

He smiled, standing up. "I see. In that case I would like to formally offer to escort you back to Forget-Me-Not Valley." Skye held out his hand, and I took it without a second thought. He pulled me close to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "That doesn't bother you, does it?" he asked tentatively.

I shook my head. "No, it feels nice… warm." Skye smiled and held me a little tighter. I couldn't help but smile, too. It really did feel nice.

We walked home in silence. I tried to peek at Skye when I thought he wasn't looking, but he caught me every time. He would smile and chuckle a little, squeezing my shoulder. I knew he was glancing at me, too, I just pretended not to notice. A light smile was on my face the entire time.

When we reached the edge of the Valley, Jackie jumped out and clung to my ankle. "Oh, Jill! Is everything okay? You were so upset but I couldn't keep up with you! What happened?" Jackie's little voice continued questioning me, but I didn't answer. I shook my ankle a little and flashed my eyes over to Skye, and Jackie was promptly silenced.

"Is there something wrong with your ankle, Jill?" Skye asked, stopping. He glanced at it for a moment, and Jackie attempted to hide behind my leg. He peered at my ankle peculiarly. Jackie squealed and disappeared when Skye reached down to touch it. He blinked, surprised, and pulled his hand back.

"Uh, no everything is fine, Skye!" I blurted quickly, "My foot, just, uh, fell asleep was all! Trying to shake it awake, eh heh…"

"I thought I saw," he began, "No, never mind, it's silly." He smiled. "I hope it's alright if I walk you all the way home. I know I'm a thief, but beautiful maidens should never be alone during a night like this." His usual charm had returned, and I found myself smiling at it.

It was late at night, so we didn't run into anyone. At my door, Skye slowly released me. I felt the cold winter air taking over where Skye's arm had been. "Thank you, Skye, for everything," I said quietly.

He nodded. "I would do anything and everything for you," he whispered back. I smiled and reached for my door. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, Skye." I slipped inside my house and closed the door softly. My heart was racing, and my head could barely keep up with the thoughts that were pouring out of me. He had been so kind tonight, even after what happened at Vesta's. And the way his fingers had laced through my hair; I felt dizzy. I collapsed into my bed, not bothering with changing into pajamas.

So he wasn't a no-good thief. A thief, yes, but no-good, no. He had some good in him; I could see that, even if it was hidden. If I could only help Skye show his goodness more, make others see that he isn't just a thief. He's a kind and gentle man, just a man on the wrong path is all. I want to help him become a better person, and make people see the inner beauty that he hides so well. That's what I'll do when I catch him.


	15. Chapter 15: To Avenge a Maiden

Chapter 15 - To Avenge a Maiden

I woke up late the next morning, curled up in my blankets. I groaned as I struggled to get out of my bed. The cold bit at my skin, tempting me to return to bed, but somehow I managed to resist. Rubbing my eyes, I recalled the events from the night before, wondering if it had been all a dream or not. Skye's scent still lingered in my hair, and I knew that it had been real. I breathed in deeply, smiling as the night air filled my lungs.

Zara barked at me suspiciously when she saw the dreamy look on my face, sniffing at me with a questioning look on her face that said, _I know what you did last night._ I laughed and patted her head, and she immediately started jumping and yapping like nothing had happened.

As I continued to think about my night with Skye, I remembered what had driven me out of the Valley; Rock and his drunken idiocy. Sighing, I decided I should apologize to Nami and the others for running off like that. I must have really worried them, especially if they ended up looking around the Valley. I wouldn't have been anywhere they searched.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, feeling awful about what I had done. _How could I have been so selfish, leaving them there like that? _I chastened myself. _I should have learned by now that running away for selfish reasons only ends up hurting others, and in the end…myself._

I was battling with the guilt in my stomach when I opened the door to the Inner Inn. Ruby was at the front desk as always, but instead of the usual smile, there was a slight frown on her chubby, motherly figure. "Hey, Ruby," I said as I closed the door, "Is everything okay?"

"Hi, Jill. You came at a good time," she said, motioning for me to come to the counter. I obeyed, quickly coming up to stand in front of her.

"What is it, Ruby? Anything I can help with?" I asked anxiously. _This kind of morning never turned out well for me. It always ended with the person saying…_

"I just got a note from that thief," she explained. I sighed sadly; my instinct had been correct. _How will I ever manage to prove Skye isn't a no-good thief if he is out and about being a… well, a no-good thief?_ "I found it this morning on Rock's door. He never wakes up on his own, so I have to go in there and get him myself. And it was just right there." She shrugged. "But I didn't tell him about the note from the thief because he-"

Suddenly the front door slammed open, causing Ruby and I to jump. I turned around in time to see Rock bursting into the Inner Inn. His face was slightly red as he ran up to the counter, shouting "A note from the thief!?"

Ruby sighed, "Because of that." Her eyes closed and she rubbed her forehead anxiously.

The door opened quickly, startling Ruby and I again. Rock was too enraged to notice. This time it was Nami who came into the room. "Ruby! I heard you got a note from that thief!" she exclaimed, racing up to the counter. Nami and Rock stood on either side of me, and the three of us faced Ruby expectantly.

She rubbed her forehead and said, "Calm down. Here's what the note says. 'I'm to waltz into the Inner Inn at 12 midnight. With Love, Phantom Skye.' Waltz, huh? Sounds like a mighty bold thief." She chuckled a little, putting down the note.

Nami shook her head, saying, "Ruby, you're being way too casual about this!" She picked up the note and read it quickly, eyes flaming.

"Yeah! I mean this is a thief we're dealing with!" Rock yelled, ripping the note out of Nami's hands. "I say it's a perfect chance to catch him and get famous!"

"That's not what I meant! Idiot!" Nami yelled, hitting Rock and snatching the note back.

I struggled to make words, but I felt like my brain was full of alphabet soup. Letters and sounds, but nothing made sense. My mouth remained silent as Rock and Nami continued bickering.

Ruby finally interrupted the two, saying, "Maybe you're right. But how are we supposed to catch him?"

"We'll help you!" Rock laughed, "And Jill just came in! You'll help us too, right, Jill?" Nami punched him again, "Owww, what was that one for?"

She rolled her eyes and whispered in my ear, "He doesn't remember a thing from last night. He just woke up this morning and it was like that night had been wiped from his memory. I'm still really sorry about him, Jill. Just ignore him, it's what I do."

I nodded, smiling. "Of course I'll help," I said, turning back to Ruby. _This morning was the same as all the other times Skye had left a note. Then maybe, my being there would keep him from getting caught like every other time. _All three smiled.

"Will you, sweetie? That means a lot to us," Ruby assured me.

"Okay. But do you think we should ask anyone else?" Rock said seriously.

"A plan seems like it would be useful for this sort of thing," Nami said, picking at her nails. She was trying to look bored, but there was excitement hidden in her words.

"Yeah. We've got until midnight, so let's make sure we come up with a good one," Ruby said cheerfully.

"That makes sense," Rock agreed, "Better take our time and mull this over." His eyes narrowed in concentration, and he walked back towards the door.

As Rock left, most likely to the beach to do some planning, Nami said, "Yes. Let's remember to think." She proceeded to leave as well, probably in the direction of the Turtle Pond where she liked to do all of her thinking. I began to head out of the Inner Inn, wrapped up in my own thoughts about how to counteract whatever plans they were coming up with.

"And Jill?" Ruby said, calling me back to the Inner Inn. I turned back to face her. "I hope you can make it here around midnight, but a little earlier wouldn't hurt either," she suggested. I nodded and continued out the door.

I would have to come earlier so I could hear what they were planning to do. I had no idea what Rock and Nami would come up with to try and capture Skye. All I knew was that I couldn't let them succeed. _There is no way for me to prove that Skye isn't all bad if he ends up behind bars._ I sighed in frustration as I walked back onto my farm. The mid-winter weather was still pushing on strong, and I had to take extra care of my animals during this time. I couldn't let any of them get sick.

By the time I had finished working it was nearly sunset. I returned to my home and saw a note on my door that I hadn't noticed this morning when I had left. It read, "My beautiful Jill, your distress from last night was too much for me to let pass. What Rock did to you cannot go without punishment. I will avenge your suffering and make sure that less-than-a-man gets what he deserves for treating a maiden as he did. Do not intervene; I don't want you getting caught up in my actions. With love, always, Skye."


	16. Chapter 16: The Opportunity

Chapter 16 - The Opportunity

I stared at the note, reading and rereading it, willing the words to change. They remained the same. _Skye… what are you planning?_I fell back into a chair and spread the note on the table. He wasn't just going to steal something; he was going to do something to Rock, but what? I couldn't even begin to guess, but I knew it couldn't be good. Stealing is bad enough, but if he attacked Rock, then I would never be able to cleanse his reputation.

Sighing, I smacked my head on the table. I immediately brought my head back up when the cut on my forehead reopened. Swearing in frustration, I ran to the bathroom to clean of the blood and cover my wound. I sighed, glaring at the large bandage in the mirror. When I dropped my bangs, they covered it mostly, but I could still feel it there.

I rubbed my forehead around the wound, still trying to figure out what I would do tonight. Skye said not to get involved, but I had already promised Ruby and the others that I would help. _If I don't go, what will Skye do? But if I do go, what can I do to stop whatever Skye is going to do? How can I be there and not and stop both Rock and Skye from doing whatever each was planning to do to the other?_

"I can't do nothing!" I said out loud, scaring my pets. "But I can't do everything either!" I groaned loudly, clenching my fists. "So what am I supposed to do…?" I said softly. Zara nudged my ankle gently, looking up at me with sad eyes. I smiled a little, patting her head. "Guess I'll figure it out, right?" Zara barked excitedly and jumped up. I reached down and caught her in a hug. "Alright, well in the meantime," I began, opening the door, "Let's get to work!"

The sun had set far before I finally returned to my home. I stumbled into my house, dropping my heavy rucksack, now filled with the lumber and material stone I had been collecting during the last few hours. Zara bounded in after me. She shook the cold out of her fur and trotted happily to my bed. I glanced at the clock. 9:45 it read. I decided to get there early. Maybe I could learn what their plan was, and then I could figure out what to do.

After a few quick preparations, I set out, walking with purpose to the Inner Inn. At 10 o'clock, I entered the Inner Inn. "Hey guys! I'm here!" I closed to door, glancing around. No one was in the lobby. "Ruby!" I called, approaching the counter. I checked in the kitchen with no luck. I knocked on her bedroom door, but when I didn't receive a reply I opened it slowly. She wasn't there either.

"Nami? Rock?" I cried, running up the steps. I knocked on each door, opening the ones that were unlocked. Behind every door was the same thing; furniture, but no people. I quickly went down the steps, back into the lobby. _Where was everyone?_

I opened the door, and a distant voice reached my ears, "It's the thief! It's Phantom Skye!" I raced out of the inn and up the path towards the bridge. The voice I had heard was coming from beyond there. My heart pounded hard in my chest and I struggled to stay calm.

As I was running up the path, a familiar silver color caught my eye. Halfway up the path, I ran into Skye. We barely avoided colliding because we had both been sprinting towards each other. His eyes were wide with surprise. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, surprise burning in his emerald eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted quickly, not wanting to deal with the slight anger behind his words.

He smiled a little, but his face was quickly drawn back into a slight frown. "Hehe. I don't have much time tonight. Could you sort of look the other way?"

I stepped away from him. Skye looked at me cautiously. He seemed to be preparing to use his Chick Beam if I tried to stop him. I looked into his eyes, and barely whispered, "I never saw you."

His eyes widened questioningly, clearly not expecting me to say that. "Really? You'll cover for me? For a thief?" he asked. I nodded. "Hehe. Much thanks, Jill. You're glowing with a vibrant beauty on this night." He started to run past me, but he stopped for a moment to gaze deeply into my eyes. The sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention away from me. With a quick wink, he turned and disappeared down the path towards the beach.

"Jill!" a hoard of voices called to me. I turned to face a surprising amount of people.

"Oh, hi guys! I went to the Inner Inn but I couldn't seem to find you guys. Guess this is where you were!" I said, trying to act unknowing and enthusiastic. Rock was leading the group, with Nami and Ruby beside him. Vesta, Celia and Marlin were right behind them. "Did something happen?" I asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

Ruby looked at me with sad eyes, and I almost cracked right there. "We had everything planned out! Vesta, Marlin, and Celia even came to help with the ambush! And then..."

"Phantom Skye slipped right by us!" Rock intervened loudly.

"We think he went this way!" she said confidently. The others nodded and mumbled in agreement. "So, uh... did he?" she continued unsurely.

I shook my head. "I just came from the Inn when I realized you weren't there."

"You didn't see him? Are you sure? Because-" he started to interrogate me, but Nami hit him and he fell silent.

"That thief's awfully slick..." Marlin muttered. His eyes were narrowed in frustration. He must have been thinking about how Skye had escaped him. Marlin had tried to attack Skye, but he had slipped away from him with ease.

"But he couldn't have gotten too far!" Celia chirped optimistically.

"Well, maybe he went on over there!" Vesta bellowed, pointing in the direction of Lumina's mansion. They all began to run in that direction together. I sighed with relief as they disappeared.

I began to walk home, but stopped, turning in the direction where Skye had left. _Should I go make sure he's okay? _I knew he was fine, but I was trying to find and excuse for why I wanted to go see him so badly. Nothing else came to mind. I kicked myself mentally as I took off down the path Skye had traveled.

**AN: S'up chicas? :D So I've finally started getting some reviews and that makes me super happy! But I really wish some more people would tell me what they think... I really want feedback, criticism, SOMETHING DANGIT. Eh hem. Seriously, I'd really love to hear what people have to say about my fanfiction. I worked super hard on it and I just want to know that my effort was worth it. I don't like to beg but pleasssssssssssse please please review! I know that there are some chicas out there that have followed and favorited my story... well I wanna know why! PRETTY PLEASE?! Alright, I'm done groveling for now. Adios!**


	17. Chapter 17: What If I Told You

Chapter 17 – What if I Told You

I peered around the land, scanning the trees around the Turtle Pond. My steps were slow and quiet. "Skye?" I whispered, feeling ridiculous as I crept around looking for him. "Skye!" I said, slightly louder.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist. I gasped and was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I was pulled backwards, and I struggled in vain against the strong grip. "You, my lovely Jill, would make a terrible thief," Skye murmured in my ear softly. The thrumming in my chest picked up at the sound of his voice. He kept his lips at the tip of my ear. I shivered with pleasure as the hand at my mouth slipped down to my waist. He hugged me against him tightly.

"Skye," I forced out. I reluctantly pulled out of his arms, turning to face him. The disappointment was clearly etched on his face, but it was quickly replaced with his usual dazzling smile. "What happened tonight?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself over," Skye waved me off.

"Yes! It is something I need to concern myself over!" I said, stamping my foot.

He chuckled. "Oh? You have concern for me, is that what I hear?" Skye asked, a smug grin creeping onto his face.

Blush burned in my cheeks, and I was thankful for the near darkness of night. "N-no! I just want to know what you did! If it was really awful, then I'll... I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Skye asked, leaning closer to me. My brain lost function almost instantly, with his face so close to mine. I felt myself leaning towards him for a moment before I snapped out of it.

Pushing him back, I crossed my arms. "I'll turn you in to the mob."

Skye narrowed his eyes. "Liar," he said, calling my bluff, "You're far too interested in me to see this beautiful face behind bars. Aren't you?"

I swore inside, but I couldn't give in so easily. "Try me."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You received my note, didn't you? I was just going to teach Rock a lesson, but it didn't go quite as planned, that's all. Those friends of yours were quite determined to catch me. But I'm always one step ahead, don't you worry." He winked.

I scoffed. "I wasn't worried." I bit my lip. I barely even convinced myself that was the truth.

Skye stepped closer to me again. "I don't believe you," he said quietly. "Because I told you to stay away, and you came. However, you were not with that mob that was after me. You hid me from them. I'm not entirely sure why though. You had the perfect opportunity to catch me, but you let me get away. Why, Jill?"

His eyes were locked with mine while he said this. His hands reached out and gripped my arms gently. My lip trembled as he leaned closer to me. His face was mere inches from mine when I finally said, "It's nothing you need to concern yourself over." He stared at me before he let out a small laugh. He pulled away from me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

The sounds of the mob from earlier reached my ears. My eyes widened with fear for Skye. The voices were coming from the west side of the area. I searched my mind for a plan, but before I could even think, Skye had my hand in his and was pulling me to the rocky area on the eastern side.

He stopped and pulled me to the ground quickly, but not roughly. He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me into a small crevice behind some large rocks. The voices grew louder until they were right next to us. Skye put a finger to my lips. I was sure one of them would notice us, but the darkness kept us hidden. They all sounded tired of looking around, and Ruby suggested they just call it a night and head home. The others agreed, reluctantly, and left after some time. The few minutes they had been here were more stressful than hours of farm work.

When I was sure they were gone, I sighed with relief. It was then that I completely took in my position. Skye was on the ground below me, his silver hair swept off of his face. He was gazing in the direction the others had left in. His arms were holding me in place. I was resting almost entirely on top of him. I squeaked a little in surprise, and attempted to get up.

"Hm?" Skye murmured, looking back at me. "Oh yes, hello there, Jill." He hesitated before he let go of me. I stood up quickly, brushing off my clothes.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just kept running," I muttered.

"Because, Jill," Skye cooed, suddenly behind me. His hands found my shoulders and he circled his thumbs lightly as he continued, "We've already covered this. You'd make a terrible thief. You can run, yes, but you cannot run quietly. That is a skill reserved to only the finest thieves, like myself."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. I started to walk home. "Fine, whatever. I'm going home. Goodnight!" I called over my shoulder, waving. My face was still burning from embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was just laying on him! And he acted like it was perfectly normal!

He caught my hand and forced me to look at him. "Is something wrong, Jill?" His eyes suddenly looked sincere again. He was looking at me with genuine concern.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine," I said, "It's not your fault, I just, I can't..." My voice trailed off as I tried to figure out how to finish the sentence.

"Can't what?" Skye's hand reached up to stroke my cheek, but I ducked out of reach.

"Nothing, um," I said, "I… I can't stay here. It's been a long night. I just want to get home. So, if you'd just…" I tried to pull my hand free from his, but Skye only tightened his grip.

"Far too dangerous for a beauty like yourself to walk home alone, you know," he said, a slight smile dancing on his lips.

"So I've heard. Wouldn't want a thief to steal me away," I teased. He chuckled.

We walked back to my home in silence. Skye kept his hand entwined with mine, squeezing it occasionally and glancing at me to see how I'd react. Outside I was a textbook example of stoicism, but inside I was a whirlpool of emotions.

I couldn't deny that I felt something for him. I did, and that's what I was afraid of. Falling for this guy, I thought, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, what will it do to me? I've already let him escape time and time again because of these feelings I have for him.

But I'm nothing to him. I'm just a girl he knows, and that's all. He's a charmer. It's all an act. Every motion and word and look that he gives a girl, everything is fake. And I'm no exception. It's part of that competition. He plans to steal my heart, but I won't let him. I refuse to let that ever happen.

The problem is that he may already have. Because there's this part of me that hopes that what he does isn't all an act. That night on the beach when he talked about his passion, the time that jealousy burned in his eyes when he saw me with Marlin, and yesterday in the forest; he always does something incredible that makes me fall for him more.

We had reached my farm. Skye had let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for tonight, Jill. You've never looked lovelier." I felt a surge of euphoria flow through me when he said that, immediately followed by a tightening in my stomach. This conflict, it keeps getting worse. He keeps making me fall for him.

I've been trying to fool myself all this time that I haven't. I can't deny it, but I can't accept it. I stole a quick glance out of the corner of my eye. I'm stupid enough to have fallen for this guy and to have thought that I could catch him. He's an expert at this. He can make his entire act feel real for a girl like me and get her to fall hopelessly in love with him. That's what he did. And yet, I still can't hate him, because there will always be that part of me that believes it is real. I want it to be real, so badly, but I know it's not. So why can't I just move on?

"Why?!" I suddenly yelled. I blushed when Skye turned to look at me questioningly.

"Why what, Jill?" he asked. I looked at the door and desperately wished that I could just disappear inside my house and never have to see Skye again. Because every time I saw him, it would only get worse.

"I…" I began.

"What?" Skye said, looking at me, eyes searching my face. I couldn't think straight with his eyes on me like that.

"Why can't I catch you? I have had endless opportunities, but I just… don't. Why?" I said angrily, more to myself than him. "Why do I feel like this around you? I know you're a womanizer, and I know how to deal with them. So why, WHY can't I deal with you? Why can't I see past your façade? Why do I keeping falling more and more in-" I stopped with a gasp when I realized what I was saying. And I was saying in straight to the man that I was so confused about. He would only use this to his advantage, now that he knew my feelings.

My lip trembled and I felt like I might cry. No, I wouldn't. Not because of him. "And why won't you leave me alone?!" I screamed before pulling away from him. I ran to my door and was about to open it when Skye spun me around and pushed me against the door. He held my shoulders and looked at me almost angrily.

"What are you saying, Jill?" he said softly, "Do you really feel that way? You think this… is all an act?"

My voice shook when I said, "I know it is." But I wished it wasn't.

"Jill, I don't know how you can think that," Skye murmured, almost to himself.

"Skye, I think you should leave. But not just for tonight," I choked out, "I need you to leave me alone for good. I won't fall for you, but I won't catch you either. Just go, please." My voice was monotonous, steady, but inside I was falling apart.

Skye didn't seem much better. He dropped his head a little, eyes narrowed in pain. He shook a little, hands tightening around my shoulders. "Jill…" his voice lacked its normal charm and ease. "What if I told you… that I was falling for you?" He looked up at me, emerald eyes trying to convince my eyes to soften. I had to look away and shake my head to keep strong. I felt him lean closer, and I shrunk back. "Jill…"

"Just go!" I screamed. His hands gripped my shoulders and I felt his lips press roughly on my forehead. Then his touch was gone. When I opened my eyes, he was gone, too.


End file.
